List of Blue Magic
Blue Magic is one of six Magic elements that is based in agility, motion, and fluidity, focusing on primarily air and water. These spells accurately attack a target and its neighbours, while tampering with the quickness of the battlers. Blue magic becomes available after Drachma joins your party for the first time. Wevli chain Wevli Wevli is the first Blue spell learned. Costing 2 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 120.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A series of mini-vortices form blades of air around a single foe, also hitting any other enemies standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the targeted foe. Wevles Wevles is the third Blue spell learned. Costing 4 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 210.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A tornado stocked with blades of water forms and tears at the area around a single foe, doing damage to a target and any foes nearby. This move is encountered on occasion, especially in ship battles. Wevlum Wevlum is the fifth Blue spell learned. Costing 6 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 300.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A blast of air and a volley of air and water blades assault a target and the ground around it. This spell is rarely seen in combat except when used by the player, but is more common in ship combat. Wevlen Wevlen is the sixth and final Blue spell learned. Costing 8 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 390.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ It summons a triplet of cyclones causing blades of water and air to tear across the field, dealing massive damage to essentially the whole field. It is used by very few foes across the entire game, mostly by end of chapter bosses. This spell is seen much more often in ship-to-ship combat, and is one of the most powerful attack options used by the Lynx. Quika Quika is the second Blue spell learned. Several columns of blue energy burst from the ground at the feat of all party members, revolving at various rates then fusing into one column around the character. Costing 6 SP, this spell infuses the party with doubled (2x) quickness, increased dodge%, and increased agility, also increases the chance of successfully running from battle and counter-attacking. The effect is noted by a blue "up" arrow displayed under the characters HP bar, the effect is permanent for the duration of the battle unless forcibly removed. In ship battles the effects remain the same, but dissipates after 2 turns. Slipara Slipara is the fourth Blue spell learned. Mist swirls around then entire field as hypnotic rings of energy dance and tilt across the field, revolving around all enemies. Costing 6 SP, it will induce sleep on all or some members of the target party, noted by a blue double "Zz" icon displayed under the HP bar of the character. Sleep is very much not permanent, and is disrupted the next time the character takes damage of any sort. If the character is not "awoken" then sleep has a random chance of dissipating at the beginning of every turn as the battle progresses. If a character is subjected to sleep and immediately awoken, they will still sacrifice that turn's move, which in a sense drops their quickness to 0, making Slipara an anti-quicka in some ways. Magic Experience :See also: Magic#Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every Blue spell. Name Origins The name "wevli" may be a fabricated fusion of "wind" and "revolve" to create the wevl- prefix, with something such as "wevlolvy" being the theoretical full word formed from a cross between windy and revolving. "Quika" comes from "quicken", and "slipara" comes from "sleeper". Reference Category:Magic